Seven Great Demon Lords
The are a group of Demon Lord Digimon who each represent one of the Seven Deadly Sins. This group is also known as the "Mao" in Digimon World Data Squad, which simply means "Demon Lords" in Japanese, though pronounced as one syllable instead of two. They are based on various demons from within Judeo-Christian mythology, a reference to Peter Binsfeld's classification of demons, most notably Paradise LostMilton, J Paradise Lost by John Milton and Clavicula Solomonis RegisMathers, S. L. MacGregor (trans.), Crowley A. (ed.) The Lesser Key of Solomon the King (1904) 1995 reprint, ISBN: 0-87728-847-X, an anonymous 17th-century grimoire. There are also three "Super Demon Lords" who are closely related to the group. These Digimon are based on the Beasts of Revelation, and evolve from the Seven Great Demon Lords.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/09-ra/lucemonsatanmode/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Lucemon: Satan Mode] The data of Digimon consigned to oblivion by the Seven Great Demon Lords is not reincarnated, but is sent to the center of the Dark Area, and becomes the flesh and blood of the Demon Lords.[http://www.digimon.channel.or.jp/digiviceburst/evolution/p-list-belphe.html Digivice Burst: Belphemon] (Internet Wayback Machine reproduction here) Although members of this group, as well as characters of the same species, have appeared individually as antagonists throughout the Digimon franchise, there are only a few occasions in which they appear as a whole. In Digimon Savers, the villain Belphemon is mentioned as one of their numberHowever, they are not mentioned in Data Squad, which goes out of its way to avoid the subject, and just calls them "Belphemon and six others" or the "Deadly Digimon"., and they serve as the main villains of Digimon World Data Squad and Digimon World DS. They are also prominently portrayed throughout the media for the Digimon card games, and are the antagonists for the Digimon Twin virtual pet, in which they secretly release a crack program named "Tempest" into the Digital World, causing many Digimon to go on a rampage.Digital World Data: 01-05 (Digimon Web) Crests Each of the Seven Great Demon Lords possesses a unique Lucemon Shadowlord Mode's profile also names these , in a reference to the First Beast of Revelation. displayed in one of the seven colors of the visible spectrum. Each depicts one of the seals of the "Seven Olympian Spirits", a group of mythological entities who, under God, ruled over the 196 provinces of Heaven and presided over the natural world for 490 years each.Greer, J. M. The New Encyclopedia of the Occult ISBN: 9781567183368 Each Olympian Spirit is associated with a heavenly body, also depicted on the Crest. Within the space between the two concentric circles is text stating a designated Level (this is "666" for all the crests, a reference to the "Number of the Beast" mentioned in the Book of Revelation), System (the demon that traditionally represents the Demon Lord's respective sin), and Code (the Demon Lord's respective sin). At the bottom of the inner circle is text which specifies a caution for a Purgatory Level ranging between 1 and 7, corresponding to the arrangement of Purgatory within Dante Alighieri's La Divina Commedia. The structure of the text is in the following format: :LEVEL:___ SYSTEM:___ CODE:___ (repeated twice) :CAUTION! PURGATORY LEVEL ___ The seven Crests also appear together as the "Crown of the Seven Deadly Sins", worn by both Lucemon Shadowlord Mode and Ogudomon, and appear as seals upon the "Gate of Deadly Sins". In Digimon World Data Squad, the individual Crests appear upon "Code Keys", mystical cards which can be used to transform a child suffering from a deadly sin into the respective Demon Lord. Gate of Deadly Sins The is engraved with the seals of the seven deadly sins. It is currently unknown what its purpose is. Fiction Digimon World DS After getting the final quest,The Seven Great Demon Lords get you a message to challenge the Tamer King to a fight before they destroy the digital world, he/she is messaged is each of them in turn to a fight and when they are are defeated separately, a new area is unlocked when the end is reached the end you are Challenged to fight all without breaks,once they are defeated again for a second time Beelzemon appears reformed of its evil ways and it converts to scan data. Digimon Data Squad Belphemon, along with the other Demon Lords, almost brought ruin to the Digital World long time ago. However, he was sealed deep inside an ancient ruin in the Digital World. Professor Akihiro Kurata finds Belphemon's Digi-Egg and brings it to the real world at some point in time. He nurtures the Digi-Egg that eventually hatches into Belphemon Sleep Mode. Kurata's plan is to use Belphemon as his ultimate weapon to conquer both the Digital World and Real World. Digimon World Data Squad They are called the "Mao Digimon" and were created when each respective code key merged with persons full of the sins. A series of Digimon’s attacks, earthquakes, the missing of a DATS’s member and the kidnapping of a girl by two DemiDevimon are happening in the Real World when the Seven Great Demon Lords reveal themselves. Five of them are defeated and release the Code Keys of their sins and the persons that were used as material to form the Great Demon Lords’ bodies (one of them revealed to be Yuma Kagura, the kidnapped girl who had come part of Lilithmon) and Kosaburo Katsura, a private investigator, tries to steal the Code Keys, later revealing that he was working to Tsukasa Kagura, older brother of Yuma and an old friend of Thomas H. Norstein that was just transferred to the DATS, who orders his henchmen DemiDevimon to steal the Code Keys. Daemon (called in the game of Creepymon) is defeated, but doesn’t release the Code Key of his sin, and Masaki Nitta, the DATS’s missing member who was used as a part of Creepymon, continues to be data as he has spent so much time as a Digimon and comes the Digimon of his daughter Manami Nitta and tell the DATS’s team that Tsukasa has the Wrath Code Key. Tsukasa then summons Lucemon and is absorbed by him revealing to be the Pride Code Key himself while the other six were necessary to free Demon Lord from his physical imprisonment in the Dark Area. Defeated other time, Lucemon changes into his Shadow Lord Mode only to emerge the looser another time and to free Tsukasa, who asks for forgiveness. Members Related Digimon Notes and References Category:Organizations in Digimon Category:Antagonists Category:Weekly Featured Articles